Last Goodbye
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragoneel
Summary: It's his last goodbye. And she has to be the one to hear it. Character death. If you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**_Romeos pov_**

It started out as a normal mission. Clear day. Only about five monsters. Then it took a turn for the worse. Another five came out after that. By the time that 30 had come out I was almost out of magic power. Then it hit 50. I had no magic power left. I just kept fighting because that's what fairy tail wizards do. Then the rest came out I think it was about one hundred. They cornered me cut me open and now I'm bleeding to death. They just ran off back into there cave for some unknown reason. I can barely move and it's getting hard to breath. I know I will never make it home. I reach for my phone in my pocket. I click the voice memo button and start recording. My voice is shaky and broken.

_**" hey guys, it me romeo I'm sorry I guess I took more than I could handle this time. -I end up coughing for about two minutes- I love you dad, I love you natsu, and Lucy, and Erza, and Gray, I love you all. I regret not being able to make it home for you guys. Just make sure you live happy for me. Goodbye ill see you all again someday"**_ the phone asks me for a label so I label it my last goodbye. Then I realize I forgot the most important person In the world. Wendy Marvell. I have loved her for years but never had the guts to tell her and now it's my biggest regret I won't be able to tell here before I die. I place my phone next to me. It starts to ring but I don't have the energy to pick it up. I look at it is my dad. Oh how I wish I could pick up the phone. I'm sorry dad. Just as the music stops I hear "is someone there" I instantly start coughing I am too far gone I'm am going to die in a matter of minutes. But I muster the strength to yell "OVER HERE!" I can only hear the gasp as the person sees me then I hear a scream. "Nooooo!" Oh great it's someone I know. The come into my view. No. Not her. Anyone but her. I don't want her to see me like this. Then a couple of tear drops hit my face.  
"Wendy, oh Wendy"  
"Sniff- R-Romeo. "  
She instantly kneels beside me and starts to heal me. She is sobbing so hard I know her efforts will be useless. "Wendy. Stop." She doesn't listen. "Wendy. Stop!" I shout again. She continues to ignore me.  
" Wendy Marvell! Stop right this instant!" I pick up my hand and place it on hers.

**_Wendy's pov_**

I am shaking so bad. Why him.? Anyone but him. I can't heal him. no. I won't let him die. My thought are finally inturupted when he shouts.  
"Wendy Marvell! Stop right this instant!" And he picked up his hand and place it on mine. Which forces my hand onto his wound making him hiss and gets my hand covered in blood but at this point I don't care. I sniffle again.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm. So. Sorry. Maybe if I had walked a little faster I could have help you. I'm so sorry. I'll try to hea-"  
"No, Wendy we both no I am too far gone. Just listen to me for a little while okay."  
All I can do is nod and cry for him. Romeo Conbolt. I have loved this boy for ages. Even now. When I am force to watch him die. All I can do is hold his hand. So I put on a brave face grab his hand and listen.

**_Romeos pov_**

She grabs my hand and begins to cry I know she is ready to listen.  
" Wendy take my phone I have a message on the for the guild okay? Make sure they get it. I need to tell you something very important. I know it's not fair for me to say this now but I will regret it if I don't so just hear me out. Wendy Marvell I have been in love with you for years."

**_Wendy's pov_**

My eyes widen. In love with me? For years? Then I start sobbing even more. I manage to chock out "me too. I love you too." His eyes widen in response I see a small smile play on his lips and then his eyes go glassy and I know he is gone but I don't want to face it. "Romeo?" I shake him. "Romeo!" I shake him even harder. Then I remember he is dead. He isn't going to wake up. I lean over his body and cry. I cry even harder than when Grandine left.


	2. Return home

I wasn't goin to continue but I didn't want to leave it there either. I am even thinking about putting amother chapter in where they are both in heaven together. What do you think? Read and review pleaseee.

* * *

Simple fact. I couldn't breathe. It was getting harder and harder the longer I carried him. The closer I got to home. My eyes are glossed over. There is no emotion. Ten steps. All it would take for me to walk through the door. I am at the door my shaking, quivering hand reaches for the handle. Then the doors swing open. What?! I haven't touched them yet. I look up and it's the one person I didn't want to see yet.

Macao Conbolt.

What was I gonna say? Then he noticed me.

"Ah, Wendy. Who is thi-" he started. He took a closer look. "Wendy are you alright? Your covered in blood? MIRA!" He screamed. The next thing I know I am surrounded by people.

I try to speak but I am cut off by sobs. The boy on my shoulders starts to slip I try to hold on. My life depends on it I know it does. It doesn't matter we both fall to the floor. I put his head in my lap and hunch over it. My bestfriend. My mate. Dead on the floor. Then I hear Nastu gasp and murmur my name. The next thing I know I am in Nastu's arm receiving a bone crushing hug.

" Wendy, oh Wendy. I'm so sorry. It's okay, your gonna be okay." He softly whispers in my ear. I can't help it anymore I sob, scream and shout until I am unconscious.

I wake up to a bright light. Nastu, Gajeel and Macao are in the room.

Macao is the first to speak even though he is sobbing I can make out his words.

"Th-hank you. (Sob.) Wendy. (Slow but big smile) you brought him home." He says. I couldn't take it anymore I cried and cried. Macao left soo after. Then Gajeel spoke. He started crying as he did. "Wendy you know what's gonna happen right?"

A small smile is on my face I had to try for them I know it was gonna be hard. "Yes, I know what gonna happen." I told him. Now it was Nastus turn. " tch, this is so unfair. Wendy I am so sorry. Your to young you'll never be forgotten you know."

I smiled at him and cupped his cheek. " I know but don't be sad I will be with him. Ne? Ill see you there but not to soon. Lucy needs you. And Gajeel? Levy needs you too. Don't waste your time like we did okay? I am fading I can feel it he is calling me. Tell everyone I love them and it's not their fault. And I have one request. Can I have a peice of paper you can read it after I am gone."

Nastu shuffles around until he finds some for me. I wrote down my last request and close my eyes. "Goodbye you guys I love you, you were my family"

Wendy Marvell closed her eyes and they never opened again.

"**_Please put us together under the Dragonmore tree. Your sister Wendy_****_._**


	3. Final goodbye

Final goodbye.

* * *

**_A dragon has a mate once and never finds another. Once he or she finds that mate wether the realize it or not they are bound to them. A dragon does when there mate does. So naturally this is carried over to dragon slayers. It was a sad but well known truth. _**

Wendy knew it would happen the moment he closes his eyes she could already hear the soft call from him. But she had to get him home and she knew it. That is exactly what she did and she could finally pass on it peace. A sad peace but peace.

I opened my eyes. I felt warm. It was a nice warm light. My dress was an white but more or an off shade than pure. The bottem had a thin line of blue my favorite color. I look up and see the clouds, funny I didn't think heaven had clouds. Then I heard tinkling laughter next to me. Not high pitched definately a man. I look to my left. There HE is. In all his glory. The man I loved so dearly. Tear trickle out of the corner of my eyes. I get up as fast as I can and embrace him.

"I missed you too Wendy. I'm sorry we left so soon. Here we can watch over them all together okay?" He said with a soft smile.

" Yeah!" I nod and did a very in Wendy thing. For such a shy girl I guess I could be bold. I kissed him. I kissed him for all it was worth. Like I wouldn't see him ever again.

"Well then. Why don't we pay a visit to make them smile were will only be able to do it for a little while but they need to smile"he said.

" Your right they need us!" I say back. He grabs the door and we walk through. Hand in hand.

**MIRA'S POV**

All the sudden the guild doors slam open. It been about a week since we have buried them under the Dragonmore tree. I look at the door to welcome who ever it is and tear well up in my eyes.

"MINNA WE'RE HOME!" They shouted together hand it hand.

"Wendy. Romeo." I shout.

" We know our time was short, and we know everyone will miss us" Romeo says. " But please smile for us. We are happy and we will see you soon. Stay strong FairyTail!" Wendy finishes for him.

I put my hand in the air and make the FairyTail symbol. Everyone follows my lead. Just then they glow and fade away.

"Minna" I start, " Let's be happy for them!" I smile.

Everyone hoots and hollers. We know they are happy and that's all we need to be happy ourselves.

* * *

Wow. I'm finally done. I know it sad but I still love it with all of my heart. Haha. I hope Wendy and Romeo are happy together. RoWen fan forever!


End file.
